someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jest
Transcript: 9-A1-5578 Derrik Rod ' ' My name is Private Derrik Rod, United States Marine Corp, 4th Tank Battalion. On September 2nd, 2010 I was confronted with something I can only say is paranormal. If there is God, may he have mercy on us all. The following is my account of that day. ' ' The following weeks were normal, to say the least. Me and my daughter were getting by, wife was out of the picture. A few days before today, my daughter, Ashley, was watching a show. The show was called “Jacks and Jesters.” It was a kid’s show, so a bit dumbed down. It was a show Ashley was fond of, not her favorite but she watched it often. The show revolved around a boy named Henry who magically got transported to a time with kings and queens and such things. There, Henry befriends a jester, aptly named, “Jest.” The show was live action, it had... I guess a decent budget. I mean the show looked fine and dandy, not some shoddy creepy kid’s show. The show would teach kids about numbers letters and other such things. Henry, the boy, was… well normal, to say the least. He was small, around 10, he wore an orange tee shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers. The king wore red and purple with a golden crown, same with the queen. Both were short and stalky. Pretty normal people to say the least. Jest wasn’t far behind normal, but he had an odd aura about him. He was tall, lanky, almost grotesque. His clothes weren’t unlike that of a normal Jester. No face paint, but a silly hat with the bells, tight costume, you know the average look. Ashley was watching Jacks and Jesters, playing with toys. She left a few in the kitchen, I asked her to go get them. She left the living room. My eyes were drawn to the T.V. The only character on screen was Jest. He was standing there… staring… seemingly into me. His eyes began to grown black like an infection, his body turned black, his skin turned sickly pale, metal bars protruded from his cheeks, there was no blood. Ashley walked back in. “Hey daddy.” I jerked awake. “Oh, hi sweetheart, you scared.” I smirked. “Oh, sorry.” She smiled back. I went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. A few minutes later, Ashley ran in, she told me about how there was going to be a live event and she really wanted to go. September 2nd. Local Park, it was free. Arriving at the park, everything was normal. We sat down in the grass, I brought a blanket of course. The show began. Henry came out said hello. He introduced everyone, Jest, then the king and queen. Even a few characters I hadn’t before. Like, a maid and a horse. The show went on, I wasn’t paying much attention. I was invested in my sandwich, heh… Henry then said he needed someone to call on stage. Ashley asked me, and I said yes, of course, it seemed safe. She ran on stage and did something. But suddenly Jest grabbed her. I ran on stage and followed Jest back through a corridor into a dark room. Where that sonofabitch had my little girl tied up. I pulled out my knife and ran at that fucker. He tried hitting me but I countered him and stuck my knife deep in that fuckers mouth. Right through his throat. I looked at the chair where Ashley was, but she was gone, I looked for her, going outside to find several squads of the police, all aiming guns at me. ' ' Doctor’s notes: Subject appears delusional. He was brought in recently after he murdered his daughter. The police said that they had gotten reports of a man forcing his child to watch static TV. Even violently screaming at her to obey him. The Police then received reports of a man dragging a little girl into an abandoned warehouse. When the police arrived, they found him bloody, and they found the little girl’s body with a knife in the mouth. Derrik seems to have a reoccurring phobia with clowns, especially this Jest character he made up. It seems to be based off of a childhood event where he was abducted by a clown. Perhaps his military background and PTSD played a role in the event. He was discharged after the military found out he suffered from severe mental trauma, and schizophrenia. How he managed to hide it for so long remains a mystery. We will update when we learn more. ~~~~ Detached Fox Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck